A Scented Petal
by Dark at Noon
Summary: The day George set eyes on that little fourth year he knew he had to have her. Three years was nothing, He was addicted to Rosalie Lupin, with her swishy black hair and those huge, green eyes- "Mr. Weasley care to share what has engrossed you so much?"
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not J.K.R. In fact I am a pheasant! RANDOM BIRD NOISE!**

**Well, mentalness (is that a real word?) aside, this is a multi-chap about My O.C Rosalie Lupin **

**As usual, not beta'd, because no one will reply to my PM's when I ask! So bad punctuation, ect **

Prologue:

An Introduction to the old and most esteemed house of Lupin

(**A/N Remus married Syrin, then, shortly after Bethany was born, divorced her. Since he doesn't seem eager to love again, I suspect she hurt him.** )

**FATHER:** Remus John Lupin (circa 1960) **MOTHER:** Syrin Thiarna O'Conner (19/10/1960) **OLDER BROTHER 1:** James Albert Lupin (12/11/1976) **OLDER BROTHER 2:** Sirius Peter Lupin (13/5/1977)** OLDER SISTER:** Alice Lily Lupin ( 13/5/1977) **OLDER BROTHER 3:** Albus John Lupin ( 17/3/1978) **SELF:** Rosalie Sirius Lupin (10/12/1981) **YOUNGER SISTER 1: **Bethany Jane Lupin (7/6/1985)** STEP-MOTHER: **Nymphadora Persephone Tonks (circa 1973) **YOUNGER BROTHER 2:** Theodore Remus Lupin ( I realised my mistake after I wrote Summer Blossoms) ( circa August 1997) **YOUNGER SISTER 2:** Scott Elizabeth Lupin (27/12/1998) **YOUNGER BROTHER 2: **Harry Thomas Lupin (uses Thomas as his first name) (27/12/1998)

~OOOOOOO~

**Character Brief:**

**Name:** Rosalie Sirius Lupin/ Weasley **Age:** through the story it varies, beginning with her at 11, and then skipping a couple of years to 14, spending most of the story at 16/17 and ending at about 19 (?) **Looks: **is a metamorphmagus, but normally has long, slightly curly dark chocolate brown hair and large green eyes, a classical nose and an English rose complexion. This appearance is slightly marred during the war, but you'll have to read to find out. ** House: **Ravenclaw (remembered fondly by professor Flitwick as "the first Raven who was awful at charms) **Graduation Year:** Class of '98! **Spouse/ Boyfriend:** George Weasley 3 **Friends:** Colin Creevey, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, and others. **Family:** Other than being a Lupin, she is also "an honorary Weasley" and part of the O'Connor family. **Educational Abilities: ** She is a Ravenclaw. That makes things rather obvious doesn't it**? Favourite subject: **Strangely enough, History of Magic **Worst subject: **CHARMS! **Temperament: **Quick-fire, Angers easily, holds grudges. If you are on her good side, brilliant ** Interesting features**: Fire seems to like her, and she can use it against others, such as Death Eaters and Slytherins. This is assumed to come from her mother. She also inherited some of her fathers Were-wolf abilities, and can run extremely fast.

**The first chapter of this should be up soon, I have it written and just need to type it up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not J.K.R (sadly) and this is my first attempt at a GOOD multi-chap that I can finish (Hopefully) if you are confused, read the last chapter. Yay! Free Lupin brothers to reviewers (it's the only way I can get rid of them...) Set in the trio's era. Pairing is George Weasley/ OC, but not until later. Next chapters will be in diary format. And you will find out what Angeel are later.**

The smoke was thick, and Syrin coughed. "Mam, are you okay?"A dark haired girl – her daughter Rosalie- asked "fine dear, do let my illness distract you from your first year. You'll be a Gryffindor like your dad, mark my words." Syrin responded, their twin Irish accents sounding alien in the English surroundings. The little girl sitting next to Syrin shifted her weight from her left foot to her right. "Now, kiss my cheek, and hug Bethy, and go and find Albus. James and Sirius will be half-way to Dublin by now" Syrin added, and doing so, Rosalie made for the train, Trunk and owl in hand.

On the train was hectic. Children and teenagers, of all shapes and sizes ran about locating family members and friends. Rosalie bit her lip. She'd never find Albus now. Then, suddenly, like a ghost a red haired girl appeared next to her. "Hello, I'm Ginny, and I've lost my brothers" she said, grinning. "Hello, my name is Rosalie, Rose for short, and I'm in the same predicament" Rosalie replied "what do your brother look like? Mine are all ginger, so it's pretty easy to find them." Ginny asked "Albus is blo-"Rosalie was cut off by someone in a knitted "F" jumper crashing into her. "Oh, sorry" he said, holding out a hand to pick her up. "I'm George. Al pushed me... Sorry again" he added. "Oi! Weasley, hands off my baby sister!" said a familiar voice "You vanished Al. How was I supposed to find you?" Rosalie said heatedly. "Sorry!" Said Albus, palms up, backing away. Rosalie responded by glaring at her older brother, who laughed. "I'll buy you a packet of sugar quills if you stop frowning!" He said. "And a chocolate frog, for Ginny" she said, gesturing at the redhead who was looking critically at her equally red haired brother. "Fine. Just **DON'T** write to mum!" Albus looked satisfied as his sister nodded and walked past him into the compartment.

Once settled in, Albus introduced his sister to the other occupants of the compartment. First there was Lee Jordan, who winked at her, Then there was Fred and George-who-knocked-into-her, who grinned identically at her, and finally there was Albus himself, who introduced himself as "Albus J. Lupin, worlds greatest love machine and Gryffindor heart-breaker" that made Rosalie laugh and Fred, George, Lee and Ginny splutter.

Finally, the train arrived, and Rosalie stepped into a boat opposite Ginny "I'm Scared she confided "Me too" Ginny whispered back. Rosalie was most afraid of the sorting, rather than the boat ride. First went "Ames, Lola" and everyone else fell into line. "Lovegood, Luna" was the second "L" and Rosalie knew what would happen next. Her name would be called and everyone would stare at the freak, the child of the runaway were-wolf, the Angeel descendant. And stomach churning, a lump the size of well, the giant squid in her throat, Rosalie Heard "Lupin, Rosalie" called out. And predictably, the whole of the great hall fell silent. Rosalie walked up to the stool, her head held high, nose pointed to the sky, and put the hat on her head, it slid down, forcing her into a world of dark. "_Wow, Godric must have had a huge head" _she thought, and jumped a little when a voice answered_ "he did, now onto the subject at hand. You're yet another Lupin. Well, you are different to the oldest, not Hufflepuff, and Slytherin enough to be in Slytherin. Although it COULD suit you." "No! Please!" _she thought back_ "alright then, if that's how you feel" _continued the voice _"you aren't like your mother, too much fire in your soul. You are a lot like your father, and he was in Gryffindor. You'd do well in Ravenclaw, smart, eager to learn. But you are so much like you father... It had Better Be" _"RAVENCLAW!" there was applause, and a grin from her brother Sirius, as she sat down next to him. "Thank god, with the time you took, I was starting to think you'd be a puff!" he said. Rosalie smiled, but wanted to watch Ginny get sorted. Finally the time came and the lady who was calling out the names cried out, "Weasley, Ginerva" and Rosalie crossed her fingers. After a moment, the hat shouted out "Gryffindor" and Ginny stumbled of to their table, leaving Rosalie alone while everyone dove for the masses of food that appeared. And image of George Weasley danced in her head and she laughed. "Did you see a Nargle?" said a blonde girl "No, what's a Nargle?" Rosalie responded. This turned out to be the wrong answer, because then she was stuck in a half hour long rant about Nargles. Then, after dinner, Rosalie went upstairs and finally, on the cosy four-poster bed, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**And that was chapter one! I spent about a day on that, and a half hour typing it up. Chapter two will be up in maybe, a week; it's the weekend (YAY!) so I will have a while to write :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not J.K.R; I am in fact Voldemort hidden inside a girl's body. And that sounded WAY dodgier than in my head... And moving on: this is Rosalie's third year, because nothing interesting happened to her in her first and second. This is diary form. And there will be many diary entries for third and forth years (not all of them by Rosalie). And then we shall skip to sixth. And there will be cake and tea.**

**Rosalie's diary **

25/12/1994

Dear Diary,

I feel ridiculous writing a diary, and I have a feeling that Albus has charmed it so he can read it, so if I see Gryffindor's laughing at me, I'll know the truth. So... personal secrets... uh... first, my brother James is gay. He's going out with Oliver Wood. I'm the only one, out of all 5 of us who knows this... second, my mam's really sick. The doctor (the muggle one) called it TB. Its real name is something I can't pronounce, let alone spell. Third, I have no idea what is going to happen to us if she dies, our dad left when I was four. Fourth, I got a broom for today (!) and I think I am going to try out for the Ravenclaw Keeper next year, because Winston Jones, who was our LAST keeper, leaves school next year. And fifthly, I fancy George Weasley. There, I wrote it and I BET that Albus will have a charm on this and everyone will be laughing at me by new years. I have to go quickly, Bethany is coming up-stairs, and if she reads this it will be on the front of the Daily bloody Prophet

Yours, Rosalie S. O'Conner (or Lupin, if you want to stick to my dad's name)

**Bethany's Diary**

Dear Diary

I got this for my 9th birthday, which was ages ago. In a year and a half I will be going to Hogwarts! I am very excited about this because it means I get an OWL! I am going to call her Snowy, she will be white and pretty, not like Rosie's owl Vix (I just asked, and Mam said it was really called Vixen) which is black and brown which are boring colours. Now Rosie's back I have to share our room again and she said we HAD to clean it today OR ELSE! This is a very pretty diary, it is white with pink spots and "Beth's diary" on it is pink glitter. My real name is BETHANY JANE but I don't like the name Bethany so I get called BETH instead. I have seen Rosie's diary, we got it for her in August for Albus to give to her so he didn't forget again. It is not as pretty as this one, and it is white with red spots and has "Rosalie S. (for Sirius, which is her middle name) Lupin. I think she was a bit miffed at the Lupin, because that was dad's last name and he left when I was one. Now we have to clean the room "NOW BETHANY" so I better go.

Love, Beth

**Albus's letters and replies **

_Hello all (Lee, Fred and George), _

_Hope__you didn't have too shitty Christmases, because what I have brilliant news on the taunt siblings i.e., Percy, Christine and Rosalie front. I gave her a diary for Christmas, and jinxed it so whatever she wrote transferred into a notebook. The highlights were very incriminating and the one I thought you all might want to know was who she fancied (part 3 of our plans) it was dun dun duuuun dun: my dear friend George. That's right mate, you. It was almost to perfect. What should we do with this information?_

_Albus J. Lupin _

_Al, _

_That's bloody brilliant, but you have three sisters and we don't remember which is which. (Except Lee, who had a fit and added it to the Christmas card he was sending to you. (Attached) options are: that midget sister of your that is about 5 years old and is as blond as a Malfoy, the oldest one who is also very blond and has legs to high heaven (It's George, I have taken over as Fred got a boner at the thought of your elder sister and then looked a bit crazy when Lee said that she was like Bill... AND NOW IT IS FRED AGAIN!) And finally, there is the middle one with the dark hair who hardly ever talks. The Raven. Actually, now I think about it, the eldest is called Elsie or something and the youngest is called Brittany? Or Bethany? So Rosalie is the middle one I suppose... well, see you new years _

_Fredrick G. Weasley, George F. Weasley and Lee W. Jordan _

_Ps. you sign your letters like a toss-pot._

**Ginny's Diary:**

Can't write today, have to go and play Quidditch. YAY!

Ps: George told me he fancied my friend Rose the other day... it was really awkward...

**And that was chapter two, Rosalie is 13 now, and Albus is 16. And the next entry will be not in this format, but in normal dialogue ECT format. Reviews help Rosalie and George figure out what the heck is going on in their relationship, because she sure as hell ain't his mate's baby sister anymore. **


End file.
